hungergamesfanfiction18fandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 9
''**Told from the Point of View of River Armeeta Tavistock** When I wake up I have a cold cloth draped across my forehead. Talise, Riley and Cato are sitting around the bed in chairs. When Cato sees my eyes open he gets up and kisses my forehead, he grabs a hold of my hand. I smile and try sitting up, I wince, he smiles at me and scoops me up like I'm a rag doll. We go into the kitchen where the rest of the kids greet us. They smile at me and ask if I'm okay. I nod and hug of them, I look to Cato he nods, we tell them, I'm pregnant. They all look at me shocked, they smile and look to us in disbelief. We smile and tell them that we knew after they starting planning the party. They laugh and hug, there all excited by Cassidy Nicole walks out of the room and goes off walking somewhere outside, I frown, Jason looks to me I nod. He runs outside, she doesn't come back until 6 that evening, she is tired and I can tell she's been crying. At 14 almost 2 years ago she had her abortion, she insisted she wouldn't do it. I knew this would hurt her but she can't dwell on it for us, its not healthy. I smile and give her a hug, I let her feel belly she smiles and asks if we know the sex. I shake my head no we will find out that Monday. We also are planning our trip to 12 to see my niece return back from Rehab, I remember that for my drug addiction, then I found the bottle but the baby comes first so I can't worry about that now. I laugh and settle down we have dinner, still more leftovers, we'll have to get some groceries tomorrow, maybe go fishing. That night I settle down next to Cato and fall asleep. **** **Told from the Point of View of Cato Tavistock**'' I sigh and lie there still awake thinking of my games. I mean yeah I was trained but that doesn't change anything, the day I won I lost everything. I refused to give my body to the Capitol so they slaughtered my family and tortured me. I thought it was all over until I met River she was the new victor from District 4 in the Hunger Games after mine. She changed me, she keeps me sain because without her I know I wouldn't be who I am today. The Peacekeeper in me comes from my father I passed it down to my son Jason. I laugh, my daughter Talise Clove is named for the sister who was tortured and slaughtered before my eyes, that is actually the vision I had before River and I decided her name. I look down at her, she is pregnant with our new baby, we don't know whether its a girl or boy but whatever it is I'll be happy, so long as I have River. She makes up my whole world, I won't fail my family again, as that thoguht passes I fall asleep thinking of my sister the one who is safe in the house next door, Mandy, she was a toddler when the family was killed. I cry and try to push those awful memories out but fail miserably. Read More: Episode 10